1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid control system, and more particularly, to a water shutoff system that automatically shuts off the flow of water when the water flows continuously in excess of a preset period of time. The present invention finds particular application in conjunction with a domestic water supply line from a city source, cistern, well supply or the like to any building and is described herein with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other applications.
2. Discussion of the Art
Water is generally supplied to a building, such as a house, office building, school, retail store, factory, warehouse, or any other building where a domestic water supply system fitted. Inside the building, several distribution lines provide the water from a water supply line to various water using and/or consuming devices and appliances throughout the building. Excessive water leakage from any of the water lines or water devices can cause extensive damage to the building and its contents, particularly when allowed to accumulate.
Water leaks are caused by a variety of circumstances. One such circumstance is cold weather which can cause water pipes to freeze and/or rupture. Thus, a common problem during cold weather months is bursting water pipes. More specifically, freezing water expands inside the pipes potentially causing a rupture. Further, water pipes tend to become brittle at low temperatures and more subject to failure. Another common problem occurs as a result of deteriorating pipes and/or a failure of fittings, seals, and/or other appliances connected to the water pipes. For example, the distribution water lines within the building, particularly those directly connected to water consumption devices tend to deteriorate over time and burst due to weaknesses caused by such deterioration. Similarly, water consuming appliances are capable of failing and/or bursting thereby causing water leakage. For example, hot water heaters and boilers often fail and cause enormous water damage. Additionally, extraordinary events, such as natural disasters, inclement weather, earthquakes, tornados, hurricanes and the like, may cause water damage. These events are capable of forcefully damaging the water lines directly or through their supporting structures causing potentially severe water leaks. Also, during freezing temperatures, a storm may cause an electrical power service interruption to a building potentially rendering the heating system, if electrical, inoperative. Without heat, the freezing temperatures may cause the water pipes to freeze as described above.
One method of reducing the damaging effect of a water leak is to disable the flow of water into the building. Water supply lines generally include a main shut off valve which allows a homeowner or building manager to shut off the water flowing into the building. In the event of a leak in any of the water lines running throughout the building, the main water shut off valve can be manually closed to prevent additional water from flowing into the building. Additionally, individual water consumption devices and their respective distribution lines often include local manual shut off valves. Although shut off valves are useful in some circumstances, these valves fail to adequately protect the building in many circumstances, such as when the homeowner or building manager is unaware of the water leak and/or away from the building.
Besides water leaks having the potential to cause damage, water leaks also increase the water consumption costs of the building. Typically, a meter on the main water supply line monitors how much water passes into the building. Regardless of how the water is used, a monetary amount corresponding to the amount of water passing into the building is billed by the water supplier. Thus, leaking water resulting from a faucet not completely tightened, for example, will increase the water consumption costs of the building.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a water protection, system that reduces the damage caused by water leaks and reduces the amount of water undesirably wasted. The present invention provides a new and improved water protection system for overcoming the above-reference drawbacks and others.
In accordance with the present invention, a water damage protection system and method of preventing water damage for domestic water supply systems is provided.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a method of controlling fluid flow through a conduit is provided. Fluid flow is detected through a conduit. The conduit has a flow control valve for controlling fluid flow through the conduit. The control valve is normally bias toward an open position. Upon detection of flow continuously for more than a preset period of time, the control valve is moved toward a closed position for a first relatively short period of time. After the first relatively short period of time, the control valve is allowed to return to the open position for a second relatively short period of time. Fluid flow is detected through the conduit after the second relatively short period of time. Upon detection of any flow during the step of detecting fluid flow through the conduit after the second relatively short period of time, the valve is moved to the closed position until the control valve is reset to the normal open position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a fluid flow protection system is provided. The fluid flow protection system comprises a servo motor actuated ball valve operatively connected to a fluid conduit and bias toward an open position to allow fluid through therethrough. The valve is moveable toward a closed position upon actuation thereby preventing fluid flow through the conduit. A sensing device is provided for detecting fluid flow through the fluid conduit. The sensing device sends a fluid flow signal upon detection of fluid flow. A controller for receiving the fluid flow signal from the sensing device is provided. The controller actuates the control valve when the fluid flow signal occurs continuously for a predetermined length of time and the control valve moves to a closed position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a flow control system is provided. The flow control system comprises a conduit and a flow sensor on the conduit for indicating fluid flow through the conduit. A control valve is provided on the conduit for controlling fluid through the conduit. A controller in communication with the flow sensor and the control valve is provided. The controller is in an initial mode wherein the flow control valve is bias toward an open position. If the flow sensor indicates any flow occurring through the conduit, the controller initiates a time-monitoring mode wherein elapsed time of continuous flow indicated by the flow sensor is compared to a first preset amount of time. If the elapsed time of continuous flow stops and is less than the first preset amount of time, the controller returns to the initial mode. If the elapsed time of continuous flow equals or exceeds the first preset amount of time, the controller initiates an intermediate mode wherein the controller causes actuation of the control valve for a second preset amount of time. Actuation of the control valve moves the control valve to a closed position preventing fluid through the conduit. After the second preset amount of time, the controller allows the control valve to open for a third preset amount of time. The controller initiates a no-flow mode after the third preset amount of time wherein any amount of flow indicated by the flow sensor causes the controller to enter a closed-mode which actuates the control valve until the controller is manually preset to the initial mode. No-flow indicated by the flow sensor in the no-flow mode causes the controller to automatically return to the initial mode.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of an improved water protection system that reduces the amount of water damage resulting from a water leak in a building.
Another advantage of the present invention is an improved water protection system that reduces the amount of water wasted as a result of a water leak.
A further advantage of the present invention is an improved water protection system that is relatively inexpensive and easy to install.
A still further advantage of the present invention is an improved water protection system that is relatively durable and reliable.
Still other aspects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.